


DNA#7

by ATYUE



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATYUE/pseuds/ATYUE





	DNA#7

7.

朔间凛月走了过去，即使有地暖，他的脚落在地板上还是凉凉的。会议室的空调开很冷，他浑身一颤打了个哆嗦，朔间零贴心的帮他将温度调高了，将自己搭在椅子上的外套递过去，朔间凛月没有拒绝，他接过来将那件外套披在了自己的针织衫外面，从朔间零的眼底捕捉到了一丝窃喜。

这件衣服上满都是朔间零的味道，朔间凛月竟也从心底感到几分欣喜，尽管他把这种欣喜的原因归咎于自己的身体，自己的血缘与基因。他坚信一定是因为自己的身体太久没有摄取朔间零的味道，从而在接触时才会分泌多巴胺，让自己感到快乐。他围绕四周，坐在了朔间零位置前的玻璃长桌，摇晃着两条腿。他睡眼朦胧，看上去漫不经心的，即使早就已经清醒。朔间凛月把眼睛眯起打量着眼前的人，心里猜测着接下来将要说的话，如果内容与造人有关，与他们两人之间的感情无关，或许话说完后他们可以在这里做一场爱——想到这，他刻意伸出舌头作势要将自己嘴角的面包渣舔掉来暗示朔间零。朔间凛月持续幻想性爱，他无意识的咬着嘴唇，被朔间零点了一下手被，朔间凛月才不情不愿的作出一副洗耳恭听的样子。

两人四目相对时，倒是朔间零显得有些许犹豫，他们兄弟之间总是在觉得自己不了解对方这点上太了解对方了，反而所有事情都堵在一起，解释不清。朔间零的眼睛跟着朔间凛月摇晃的脚上游动，那脚趾雪白的，让人想起在床上时因为情欲而染上粉红微微弯曲的样子。他坐在转椅上身子微微往前，胳膊肘支撑在腿上，向朔间凛月的位置滑动——他本不该遵从身体本能，可接下来将要说的话却又让他产生了在最后决定前快乐一把的想法。

他们两人太久没做爱，此时脑内只能生产这种情色废料了。

朔间零还是坐在椅子上，他将朔间凛月晃动的脚腕箍住，让人自然的将脚落在他大腿上，多余的布料落下来盖住了半个脚后跟，朔间零将那裤脚卷上去，一层一层直到露出了朔间凛月清秀的脚踝，指尖触碰到皮肤，即使两人此时体温接近，但朔间凛月的身体还是不可察觉的，细微的颤抖了一下。他知会了朔间零的意思了——他们要在宣判前做些快乐的事。朔间凛月觉得好笑，明明合笼时还作出一副道貌岸然的样子，装成一个好好兄长，现在不还是忍不住了。

“这算什么，死前的欢愉吗？”他这样轻声询问着，然后低头亲吻了朔间零的发旋，他的兄长头上有两个发旋，已经不记得是哪个迷信的奶娘在跟他打趣朔间零时说过：“以前给大少爷梳头时就发现有两个发旋，都说聪明，长大后一定叛逆的很。”

那时候的朔间凛月对叛逆这个词一知半解，只觉得如果能和哥哥一样便是最好，又奶声奶气地问：“那我有几个发旋？”

那位奶娘没会到他的意思，回他：“我们凛月只有一个发旋，最乖啦。”

他追求和朔间零一样的叛逆无果，强装叛逆时仅仅为了体会和朔间零一样的感受。他知道自己并非生来叛逆的人，但也不是逆来顺受，只是被这家族压的喘不过气，无法反抗，最后落得了一个乖巧的名字。到头来说他叛逆的人竟然只有朔间零一个，原因不过是他不爱他这样而已。如果不爱他只是叛逆，那朔间零的意思是否就是说他生来就要爱他？

随后位置稍低的人还没意识到自己被人在心里念叨着，他立刻抬起头回吻了朔间凛月的下巴尖，将那带着微微绒毛的下巴舔湿，再到下唇，上唇，人中处，朔间凛月的嘴唇于朔间零来说是午餐特供的生火腿沙拉，朔间凛月缺将自己的嘴唇比喻成青春期夏日祭上的苹果糖，在某情某景下确实甜蜜，但是不合时宜的苹果糖只会让人尝出塑料味的廉价甜腻。朔间凛月被吻得情动，他嘴唇红肿，甚至忘了喘气，仅仅靠手肘来支撑自己坐在桌子上不仰倒，朔间零再反回来顺着人的脖颈经过他的喉结，领口大大开着在锁骨上留下印子：“凛月，汝今日做的很好，继续控制住自己不要魂现。”

朔间凛月瞪了他一眼，这人怎么总愿意在情动之时说这等无聊的事，他一只手扶上朔间零的肩头狠狠的捏了一下——即使此时的“紧紧”也没有多大的力气。朔间零便去玩弄人挺立在胸前的乳珠，粉嫩的，因为断了药所以不像当初那样鼓胀。朔间零也曾幻想过以后这香软的身体里有了他的子嗣时，这处平地是否也会鼓胀流出奶水。不过现在看来是等不到那一天了。

朔间凛月拿屁股在桌子上摩擦着，想要将这磨人的粗糙的布料从自己下身褪去，却被被情色事充斥了头脑的兄长误以为是另种求欢的意思，按住了他的手：“凛月，会议室有摄像头。”虽然他并不介意在此处做爱，但还是不愿意自己弟弟被别人看了去。

你现在才知道会议室有摄像头？朔间凛月想质问朔间零究竟在想什么，可此时他情欲被调动，没办法说出一句凶狠的话，任何句子经过他的喉咙都会变成温柔的，因为染上情欲而稍带沙哑的呻吟。他脑子里突然升起一坏心眼儿，他将外衣褪了一半，露出白嫩的染着粉色的肩膀——他肩不够宽，穿队服时总需要在里面加个肩垫。他将脚掌微微拉伸，那圆润的脚趾像是一颗一颗玉石，又像是元宵，光滑白皙的糯米般的外皮，里面流出的是豆沙色一样淫靡的情欲。他本来踩在朔间零的大腿上，突然向腿内侧滑去，感受到那炙热东西的东西也勃起了，竟然心生起一点得意——看，明明是这人情动在先。

“族长。”他主动将乳首往朔间零脸侧送，像是嘲笑似的将族长这两个字咬重：“区区一个摄像头而已，肯定难不倒族长您的吧？”他用脚趾夹着人的裤链下拉，隔着薄薄一层布料那性器更火热，朔间凛月在人性器根部磨弄着，他用脚趾夹住内裤的边角向下卷，留阴囊与那性器完全露在外面。这也是他第一次尝试用脚为人做这种事情，稍显拙劣的模仿着用手做这事的效果，朔间凛月的脚后跟稍有粗糙，每次蹭过朔间零的阴囊时便引得这处男性脆弱的地方稍微一颤，但所有刺激都惹得这处更加硬挺。他的脚背与前脚掌又十分细嫩，脚不大但是却十分修长，脚趾灵活的在朔间零的性器上上下磨弄着，领口多多少少溢出一些半透明的液体。

“吾弟。”朔间零这样说。朔间凛月只觉得自己是惹怒了人，便凑近朔间零耳边，用气声问他是不是嫌弃自己没穿拖鞋脚底脏兮兮。朔间零只是无奈，自己的弟弟什么都能叫得出口，少爷，混蛋，族长，甚至在床上时再怎么样惹人脸红的称呼也被自己引了出来，可偏偏只有那一句“哥哥”，那一个“兄长”，就算是意乱情迷时也紧紧咬着嘴唇不愿意承认。

朔间零愈想愈觉得有股气闷在他的胸口，与那群老东西协商所作出的决定，和接下来他要说的话，无不让他生气。原本看似懒散的人手上与口上的劲也逐渐加大了，他那双放在朔间凛月腰部的手探入了人宽大的睡袍，此刻掐在人的腰上，就算不至于留下淤青，松开后也会是一片红痕。朔间零舔舐着人粉嫩的乳首，将那两粒在雪白胸脯上微微挺立的乳头咬得红肿。

乳粒的主人喘着气任人折磨，朔间凛月觉得后面一定将这长裤打湿了，站起来后不知道这桌上要留下怎样一片淫靡的样子。朔间零便将手向下移挪到人的臀峰上，这处软且有弹性的地方被随意揉捏着，时不时探入人的股缝带出一些液体，这种在周围打转却不进入的行为几乎令人痒的可以，下一秒的大力揉捏却又让人眼角红红，几乎快流出眼泪来。朔间凛月早就习惯了在性爱中享受疼痛带来的快感，但也坏心眼的在磨弄时多使了几分力气，他的脚此刻有些酸了，嘴里抱怨着朔间零什么时候才能进来，纤细的脚腕被朔间零一只手握住带着撸动着，时不时擦过人的小腿，得到的回应却是：“你用脚让我射出来之后。”

到那时候朔间凛月只觉得那只脚已经麻了，朔间零射出的精液留在他的指缝，脚背，脚腕，零零散散在小腿，还有一些沾染在裤脚上。朔间凛月近乎脱力，做爱本来就很耗费精力，竟然还要在如此情动时维持不魂现。朔间零让他从办公桌上下来，要不是因为裤子颜色深，后面那片水渍肯定十分的明显。朔间凛月留在他怀里，长裤被扯下来一点露出半个屁股，没有反抗之力的任人拥吻，他迫不及待的，急切的，想要朔间零的进入——

“凛月，吾将用自己的婚事来交换这族长的位置，还有你的自由。”

朔间凛月推开了朔间零。


End file.
